Los sapos se convierten en princesas
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Roxanne se puede transformar en sapo cada vez que llueve. Pero descubre que si besa a la persona que le atrae regresa a la normalidad aunque esa sea su habilidad Este fic pertenece al reto ¡Transfórmate! Del foro Las cuatro casas


**Disclaimer: Harry potter es de J.K rowling**

Este fic pertenece al reto ¡Transfórmate!

Del foro las cuatro casas

* * *

—¿Si lo ves? Es Darren Holliday

Roxanne hizo como si no viera al hufflepuff que comía junto a sus otros compañeros. Permanece totalmente elegante sin ningún

ápice de preocupación o desesperación en la hora de la comida

Y es que así es el día a día de la Weasley. Popular y hermosa, todos la consideraban así aunque sus primos siempre la mantenían protegida de los chicos que se le acercasen por cualquier motivo amoroso. Su cabello siempre va suelto, cayendo como cascada en ondas y una vincha en forma de estrella fugaz mantenía a raya un mechón rebelde que siempre le tapaba la vista del ojo derecho

—Si no fuera... Hijo de padres muggles... Si estaría en mis planes

Allí estaba él, con ese cabello lacio y algo opaco de color castaño junto a unos anteojos raros que por poco le ocupaba toda el rostro lleno de pecas en la curvatura de la nariz, nada fea por su puesto

Antes de seguir con su escrutinio olfateó el aire y en el instante el pánico la recorrió por completo, supo que en media hora iba a llover

Nadie sabia el secreto más grande de Roxanne

Cada vez que llovía. Se convertía en sapo

Después de comer empezó a llover. Se disculpó con sus compañeras rápidamente antes de quitarse la túnica en medio de la lluvia torrencial y dejarse envolver por las frías gotas como cristales que componían la lluvia. Inmediatamente se convirtió en sapo. Y disfrutó en los saltos de charcas al igual que croar, su única manera de liberar todas sus tensiones, la verdad era que ser sapo era una de las maravillas más fabulosas aunque tenis sus desventajas

Por ejemplo. Si un niño de primer año, se te acerca con la varita en alto. ¿Que podrías hacer?

En el caso de Roxanne saltar hasta donde te den las ancas

La lluvia le dificultaba la visión y el enano ese seguía detrás de ella. Roxanne detuvo la marcha un segundo pero esto casi le cuesta la vida si no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió

Un muchacho al cual no le pudo ver el rostro, retó al niño y lo mandó al castillo. Roxanne quiso escurrirse de las manos del muchacho por que obviamente no lo conocía o eso creía

Los minutos pasaron y nuestra protagonista no podía negar que disfrutaba de la calidez del chico. Este la había puesto entre los pliegues de la túnica, sujetándola con sumo cuidado por que el moco que excretaba la hacía más pegajosa y resbaladiza

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la sala común e inclusive llegaron a la habitación. Escuchó varias risas de los compañeros del chico y sintió ira por eso

—¿Donde vas?—le preguntaron

—A ducharme

Cerraron la puerta y un vacío en su interior se hizo cuando este la dejó sobre el lavamanos. Quizo taparse los ojos cuando él se quitó la blusa y después los pantalones, desvió la vista muy nerviosa

El muchacho parecía muy confundido y lastimado.

—Tienes más suerte que yo supongo...

 _—_ _¿Estas loco imbécil? No es nada lleno de glamour estar oliendo a tierra mojada— croó Roxanne con furia_

—No tienes a nadie que te fastidie

 _—_ _¿Y ese enano de primer grado? Hombre ... ¡Casi me mata!_

 _Pudo ver tristeza en la mirada de... ¡O Merlin! Él era Darren_

—Si los tan solo con un beso. Los sapos en vez de principes se convirtieran en hermosas princesas

Roxanne por si sola soltó hasta el rostro de Darren y logró rozarle los labios. Por arte de magia la de cabellos pelirrojos se convirtió en humana de nuevo a excepción de que estaba encima de un semidesnudo Daren y con la ropa totalmente empapada

—¿Tu? ¡¿Eras el sapo?!

—Pero si has sido listo—dijo aún encima de él

—Pero...

—¿Acaso no soy una hermosa princesa?

Daren se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies mientras que Roxanne se levantó y se jaló la blusa más abajo. Odiaba el aspecto que tenía, se miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño

—Mira. Necesitaría tu ayuda, no quiero estar así el tiempo que dure la lluvia. Solo unos minutos, luego me besas y asunto arreglado. ¿Ok?—le ordenó


End file.
